


Love Is

by princess0fdisaster



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, Established Relationship, Feels?, Fluff, I'm just really tired, M/M, One Shot, Some bits of smut, babesssss, not my best work but I needed this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-10
Updated: 2014-03-10
Packaged: 2018-01-15 05:38:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1293355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princess0fdisaster/pseuds/princess0fdisaster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An angel taught Dean Winchester what love is. It's something he'll never forget.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Is

**Author's Note:**

> I'm super tired and am running purely on caffeine, and this is just something I wrote after being slammed with feels. Advice: Don't spend all day on Tumblr, looking up Destiel fanvids. Just don't.

Dean thought women were awesome. It was true. Whenever he and Sam went on a job, he had a specific routine for picking up girls. He'd go to a bar, and flirt his way into picking up some busty blonde beauty. They'd go back go her place, and then have some fun. The sex was great(usually), but Dean never stayed. He was always gone the next morning, leaving nothing but a memory. The one time he had stayed with a woman, it hadn't ended so well. Sure, Dean had lived with Lisa for a year, and sure, he thought Ben was a pretty cool kid. But he had never really absolutely loved Lisa with his whole heart, not that way. He never wanted to completely settle down with her, no matter what he told himself. Dean realized that he mostly stayed with her because he was so desperate to be normal. Now, he realized that he would never and could never be that way. If he was gonna settle down with anyone, it had to be somebody who was deep in shit, just like him. And now, Dean realized all of this. Now, as he had a dark haired angel underneath him, passionately kissing his lips. 

Dean now knew what love was. Love was the two blue eyes that greeted him every morning, warming his soul through and through. It was those soft, slightly chapped lips that pressed to his so often. It was the feel of firm abs and muscles beneath his fingers, a thin layer of sweat the only thing keeping him from his lover. It was sneakily holding his angel's hand on a hunt, when they were interrogating someone or getting ready to kill some monster. 

Love was nights when Dean and Cas stayed up late, watching old movies with the angel between his legs and his head resting on his chest. It was when they shared heated kisses and hurriedly undressed, during those days when they couldn't keep it in. They'd run their hands all over each other's bodies, their hearts racing, eyes dilated. It was sitting on the Impala under a blanket of stars, laughing with Sam while he kept an arm around Cas, holding him close. It was having dates with his boyfriend, all dressed up, eating in some frou-frou restaurant, nothing else mattering but each other. It was when Cas came and silently hugged him from behind. It was memorizing each and every plane of his angel's face, tracing the angles and lines. 

Love was passion, electricity, and ecstasy. Dean saw that now as he slowly rocked back and forth, eliciting breathy moans from Castiel. This feeling was something he had never felt with any women. Ever. And Dean wanted this for eternity. He knew that someday, he was going to slide a ring onto Cas' finger. They'd say their vows at the altar of some tiny church. They'd have kids, and watch them grow. They'd become old together, and that feeling would never leave. Someday, Dean would fall asleep and never wake up. He'd walk into a bright light, thirty years old again, and an angel would take his hand. Dean knew that he would feel that love again and again, no matter what.

An angel taught Dean Winchester what love is. It is something he would never forget.


End file.
